mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Archie Sonic
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 2-C | Higher, but Unknown Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Age:'''17 '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Strength, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Energy Projection, True Flight, Teleportation, Time Stop, can transform to match his envornment (Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, Eco Sonic, manipulated ice, fire, and plant life), Spin Dash that can rip through steel with ease, Omnilingualism, phasing (via molecular vibrations, has to be activated), Extreme Gear Skills, Piloting Skills, Accelerated Regeneration/healing ability. High Reality Warping and Chaos Based Powers with Chaos Energy (When just using spare energy from a tube of Chaos Energy he was able to at least completely rewrite history on a planetary scale while in base form), Atom Manipulation, Time Traveling with his speed, aura that cleanses evil, immune to powerful magic, can open dimentional/universal portals, personal barriers, immune to reality warping from a powerful being (Enerjak), immortal as long as the wind is there. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (By using his speed, he countered a Black Hole Generator that could absorb a star system) | At Least Multi-Universe level (Super Sonic has matched blows with, as well as pummeled Enerjak (Knuckles) albeit he was drained of energy, and destroyed a zone) | Unknown, but even higher. Can also turn anything he touches into what he wants by manipulating atoms. Speed: Nigh-Infinite (was able to run across the multiverse twice in an less than a day) | Nigh-Infinite+ (far higher than in base,) | Unknown, possibly Infinite Speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ | At least Multi-Universe level | Unknown Durability: Possibly Universe level+ (survived the Ultimate Annihilator at ground zero, which destroyed and created several universes. He was knocked out though.) | At Least''' Multi-Universe level''' (Has taken multiple attacks from Enerjak, up-close and personal and shrugged them off.) | Unknown, but even higher. Stamina: Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring, can take large amounts of punishment | Unknown | Unknown Range: Thousands Of Kilometers (shot two moons from a distant planet in base form) | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Chaos Emeralds/Power Rings/Super Emeralds Intelligence: Genius (Although not as intelligent as Tails or Eggman), Combat/Tactical Genius (has his own fighting style and can take on people who have trained in martial arts during their entire lives) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Chaos Control'': With a chaos emerald in hand, Sonic can teleport at least mildly long distances. He can also do it with a fake emerald, but it is less effective. ''- Homing Attack'': Launches in spinball form towards the nearest enemy, causing high damage. ''- Spin Dash'': Rolls into ball form, charges up, and launches away at hypersonic speeds. ''- Light-Speed Dash'': Follows a trail of rings at light-speed ''- Light-Speed Attack'': After a bit of charging, does a light-speed variant of the homing attack on any nearby enemies doing massive damage. ''- Sonic Boost'': Instantly goes to his top speed, plowing over whatever is in front of him ''- Fire Somersault'': A flaming somersault; only usable with the flame ring. Can be used to break through exceptionally durable objects ''- Bounce Attack'': Curls into a ball in the air, shoots down at the ground and bounces up and down at high speed ''- Blue Tornado'': Spins at high speed in the air, creating a blue tornado. ''- Magic Hands'': With the Magic Hands equipped, captures the enemy in a tiny ball which is then usable as a weapon ''- Sonic Wind'': Summons a blue tornado to where the enemy is. It's unknown how exactly he does it, but it is an analog to Shadow's Chaos Spear ''- Shield Jump/Insta-Shield'': Without a shield, for an instant Sonic is able to create a forcefield out of static electricity. When he has a flame shield, he does the flame dash, a fiery version of the homing attack. With the Bubble Shield, he does the Bounce Attack and can breathe underwater indefinitely. With the lightning shield, he can do a double jump and attract rings to himself. Key: Base Form | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Notes: There are two schools of interpretation about Master Mogul. He was only explicitly shown destroying single universal spacetime continuums, one at a time, but on the other hand the versions of Tails from different timelines were apparently stated to come from different "multi-verses". It is extremely unclear whether "multi-verse" zones are to be interpreted as "zones within a multiverse" or as entire multiverses. However, when Mogul was defeated by Tails, only a single multiverse was mentioned, here by using the proper spelling of the word. Since most of the other high-level characters are scaled from him, this places them at unknown ratings as well. In addition, for the moment these pages only cover the pre-reboot Archie Comics continuity. In the post-reboot continuity, the characters will eventually forget everything that happened before until nothing remains. Others Notable Victories: Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) (Superman's profile) The Flash (Wally West) (Flash's profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: